Mallory and the Kalos Region
by Takara Matsudaira
Summary: Mallory lives in Lumiose City and is Professor Sycamore's niece. Living in Lumiose City is great, but Mallory has always dreamt of something more, something more exciting! Will Ash be the one to grant her wish? Ash/OC. Third person POV. SLOW UPDATES!


Mallory and the Kalos Region

Chapter One

She yawned, not at all feeling refreshed. Nope. Not one bit. Why did she feel like she just ran a marathon? Oh, right; that was because she did. Last night. She had to run all the way home after having narrowly snuck out, almost getting caught by her beloved Feraligatr—who was sleeping soundly, guarding the front door—and completely disregarding the rules, but it was all worth it. She came face to face with a particular Pokémon that had been rumored to have had been seen in the city, where she lived with her "Uncle Professor" at his Pokémon lab. Speaking of Uncle Professor, he'd probably be worried sick about her if she didn't show up.

"Today's the day," Mallory said, almost yawned because another one came and went. She then threw her arms up in the air above her head ecstatically, albeit still rather tired from last night's close encounter. "Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day! I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" She threw the covers from the bed in nothing but pure excitement for the day ahead of her. It would certainly be a day to remember. And she would make sure of that.

After performing her daily routine, she found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror that sat atop her dresser. She wore a long sleeved black t-shirt underneath a yellow sleeveless vest that did wonders for her slender figure of a 5'2" tall, young and newly turned twelve-year-old girl. Her long and luscious green hair fell just below her mid-back as her fiery red eyes glowed with passion. Her pants were a pair of dark washed jeans that fell a little below the young girl's ankles, forcing her to roll them up at the ends, yet they still hid a good portion of her red and white trainers at the back as they fell over them, almost concealing them from view completely; they were held up by a long cream-colored cloth belt. To top it off, she wore a cream-colored choker around her neck, obviously to match the belt.

She sighed, looking at her own reflection squarely in the eye. "It's time." Making a quick grab for her backpack, she ran out of her room.

The green-haired girl made a mad dash down the stairs, waking up the sleeping Feraligatr by accident but it didn't mind. Honestly, it didn't. It was time to get up anyway. It was actually rather surprised to even see its trainer up and ready, especially it being this early in the morning. Key word: morning.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Mallory laughed good-naturedly at the dumbfounded Feraligatr. "Surprised to see me? Bet you're glad you don't have to wake me up via water gun this morning, huh? I beat you to it! Ha! What do you say to that?"

She shouldn't have had asked that, because the next thing she knew, she found herself at the receiving end of its water gun attack anyhow, it obviously annoyed by her uppity attitude so early in the morning, especially after being rudely awoken by her loudness... even though it said that it didn't mind it; it did. Plain and simple.

"Hey!" Mallory exclaimed. She blinked. Once, twice, three times, before it finally registered what the water Pokémon did. "What was that for?! I didn't ask for a bath, Feraligatr!" It just sniggered, patting her shoulder good-naturedly.

The young girl was more furious now than ever. "I'm so gonna get you!" But before she even had the slightest chance, Feraligatr made its own mad dash toward the kitchen where it knew Mallory's mother was currently cooking breakfast for her daughter at the moment. It would be safe there from its trainer's wrath. It would just hide behind her until its trainer calmed down.

"Come. Back. Here!" Mallory ran after her best friend, chasing it into the kitchen, thinking she had it cornered. Boy, was she sadly mistaken. The water Pokémon was hiding behind her mom, performing the peace sign in victory and smiling knowingly at how the girl couldn't do a single thing about it when her mom was present.

"Coward," Mallory whispered, but loud enough for Feraligatr to hear.

Its smirk falling ever so slightly at the horrid word. It was not one for backing down from a fight, let alone so much as being called cowardly. It was much too prideful. Maybe too much so for its own good.

It stuck its tongue out at the girl, also taking one eyelid and drooping it downward, making her frown at the sight.

"Oh, that. Is. It!" Mallory growled. "You are so dead!"

The green-haired girl then charged forward with all of her might, but to no avail. Feraligatr was too quick for Mallory. They ended up chasing each other around the poor middle-aged woman, all the meanwhile trying to cook.

"That's enough!" Mallory's mom demanded. "Can't you see that I'm trying to cook here? Get out! OUT!"

Mallory was scared now. "Ouch!" She was just whipped from behind with a hand towel, albeit it was only a towel but it still hurt. Like she had actually just gotten spanked. Probably because she did.

Talk about embarrassing.

But she wasn't the only one currently being spanked by a hand towel and a rather angry middle-aged woman. Feraligatr was also being whipped from behind. Mallory laughed at the sight, even going so much as pointing a finger at the scene, but she soon ran for the hills when the water Pokémon came running in her direction, Mallory's mom right on its tail.

"Ah!" Mallory screamed, narrowly escaping; Feraligatr right behind her.

* * *

Mallory and Feraligatr were sitting at the kitchen table, currently nursing their injuries from the kitchen towel whipping onslaught that happened not too long ago.

"Thanks, Mom!" Mallory said as her food had just arrived, her mom setting it down on the table in front of her with a nod of the head. "You're the best!"

Mallory eagerly dug into her breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. It may have been a simple healthy and hearty breakfast, but the green-haired girl didn't care; it was good because her mom had made it specially for her and for her alone. No one else. Just her. After all, she _was_ her mom's whole world. And that was how she liked it!

"Now, now, dear, you don't want to choke, do you?"

She now sat at the table, across from her daughter, who was currently in the process of stuffing her face full of food, but she merely smiled at her daughter's childish antics. She and Feraligatr were even racing each other, the both of them glancing at the other in a competitive manner. Some things just never change, do they? She was definitely going to miss this...

"By the way, Professor Sycamore called, saying something about having a surprise for you, over at his Pokélab?" It was more of a question rather than a statement, but smiling anyway at the mention of her kid brother. He was such a geek when it came to Pokémon, but she loved him for it nonetheless. He was her blood relation, after all, it was only natural.

Mallory was now patting her overstuffed belly, smiling like an idiot all the while, making small talk with Feraligatr. But the sudden mention of her Uncle Professor snapped her out of her food-induced stupor. "Oh, no! I can't believe it! I totally forgot!" She quickly stood up, her chair tumbling over in her haste. "I gotta get to Uncle Professor's lab! Thanks for breakfast, Mom, but I got to get goin'! Let's go, Feraligatr!" Waving from the hallway, she left a very confused middle-aged woman behind her; Feraligatr jumping from its chair in excitement, following its trainer out of the house and to Professor Sycamore's lab.


End file.
